Growing Trust
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Having been left alone soon after her very recent arrival in Neverland, Wendy dreads Peter's absence again.


Disclaimer: _Peter Pan_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to J.M. Barrie.

---

Growing Trust

"I shall be back soon," Peter assures Wendy when she follows him out of the house under the ground.

Silently, the girl replies, _That_ _is what you said last time, and we did not see you for a week. _That time was very hard for the girl. She had been in Neverland for only three days, had not seen the whole island, and was just getting settled in her role as the Lost Boys' mother, when Peter had gone off. He had only said it was some sort of business he had to see to and then he had flown off.

Wendy suddenly found herself managing the whole household. She gave the hideout a thorough cleaning, and had begun working on her cooking skills. The Lost Boys, shy and a little uncertain towards her at first, had been won over when she set the first cooked meal before them. They indeed became her dear boys. They could not praise her enough, could not offer their services enough to help and please her.

She is grateful the boys and her brothers got along so well during that time. But she had just been starting on her sewing and cooking. And taking care of eight boys was a huge task. And she had missed Peter. There were a number of times when she had not known what to do or where to go get something and had wished Peter had been there, for he would know all the answers. The boys had tried to help as much as possible, for which she was thankful.

The girl shivers slightly as she recalls how she and the boys had come so close to running into the pirates. It was Nibs who had warned them all to take cover in the bushes. They had barely hidden themselves before the pirates went by with their captain, Hook. With an awed fear she had watched them all pass by. Her gaze had followed their captain as he was carried on his litter, noting his great hat, shiny black long curls, and cruel, cold hook. If Nibs had not been on the lookout, they would have fallen under attack. And none of the children had been armed at the time. Why, Wendy, John, and Michael did not even know how to fight!

When Peter had returned, he did not ask what had gone on during his absence. And Wendy had not told him, though she had longed to. And now he was leaving again.

"I _will_ be back soon," the boy's voice brings the girl out of her memories. "I promise."

She looks up to discover him watching her, as though reading her thoughts. For a moment, she thinks she glimpses a hot spark deep in his eyes; then it is gone as he turns his face away to study the sky.

"Yes, Peter," she says simply, taking a step back. She cannot ask him.

"You are familiar with the island now," Peter goes on, his gaze lifted to the sky still. "Slightly and Tootles shall help you. And you now know how to use a sword."

Wendy, greatly surprised, stares at the boy's profile. He _knew_…

The boy at last faces her again. He reaches out for her hand, and she does not refuse him. Gently he presses it. Wendy gives a small smile, still uncertain, but some of the weight has lifted from her shoulders.

Peter mirrors her smile. With his free hand, he produces from his back a bouquet of wildflowers. The girl's eyes widen, and she slowly accepts the blossoms with both hands. Many of the flowers she does not recognize from the books her mother has shown her. Their colors are brighter than flowers in London, and they seem to glow. She lowers her nose and inhales their beautiful fragrance. When she lifts her gaze up to her silent, watchful companion, there are stars in her eyes.

"Thank you, Peter," she says softly, overwhelmed.

"Promise you won't finish the story about the dancing princesses until I return."

"I promise," the girl nods. Last night she had told the story up to when the Princess Lina had discovered the branch of diamond-spangled leaves in her bouquet.

The boy gives her a cocky smile. "Good-bye, Wendy-lady!" And with a wave of his hand he rises into the air and out of sight.

The girl gazes after him long after he has vanished. Wendy-lady… He has never called her that before. Where did he come up with the name? When he had said it, a soft warmness had spread through her, and the stars in his eyes had winked at her.

Sighing, she strokes her flowers lovingly and returns to her tree. "Soon, he promised," she whispers.

THE END


End file.
